


Burden & Extrication

by KittieMitties



Series: GanLink Week [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Impromptu Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is absolutely ridiculous and I apologize in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden & Extrication

The last thing Link expects when he rounds the corner is to see Gan on the floor, clearly perturbed, with Link's own inky duplicate sprawled out on top of him and showing no signs of getting up.

Link locks eyes with Gan, then his clone and back again, expression neutral aside from a cocked eyebrow. He mumbles what Link thinks is "He won't get off". When he continues to stare, Gan's head falls back against the marble with an exasperated yell. " _I can't get him off"_

Skepticism is written in bold strokes on Link's face as he steps up to tug the dark being off, stopping abruptly when he finds he can't move him an inch.

His shadow squeezes tighter and starts to purr.

He stares down at them both before making his way over to a large red chest. Kicking it open, he pulls out a pair of large silver gauntlets, sliding them on as he returns to stand before them.

Slipping his hands under his inky twin's hips, he pulls him off the other with significant ease, hoisting him up over his head while Gan takes a minute to groan and stand on wobbly legs. He must've been down there for a while.

"Din Almighty," He grumbles, popping his back, "How much do you _weigh?_ "

The addressed, who's made himself comfy in one gauntlet, lets out an airy snicker, before hopping down from his perch and phasing right through the door.

Link watches as Gan runs a hand over his face and through his thick hair, grumbling all the while. He slides up next to his ally, resting his cheek against his broad chest. Gan looks down at him before patting him stiffly on the head. "I'm growing tired of his antics, I hope you do not do the same."

With his head tilted down, Gan fails to see the grin split Links face before he's hauled off his feet by the boy half his size. He splutters indignantly as Link carries him off to some abandoned room filled with dust and hay.

He's tossed easily onto one of the larger piles, fuming as Link shucks off the gauntlets and leaps up onto him, curling up and burying his face into wild red hair. Gan groans again, loudly, and he can feel Link smiling against his neck.

Reluctantly, his brings his hand up to rest on the boy's hip. "You're really going to take a nap here, aren't you" His answer is Link squirming around and settling with a final sigh, apparently comfortable. "Fine. But don't be surprised if you're ambushed. I will leave you here to fend for yourself."

Proxi chooses then to pop out of Link's cap with a tinkling "No you won't"

His head falls back into the hay.

No, he won't.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse, I tried so hard to be serious but I couldn't do it


End file.
